


Наслаждение эстетическое и не только

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Oral Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они ебались</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наслаждение эстетическое и не только

Тацуя слегка потянулся, улыбнулся самыми краешками губ, и взялся за ремень Кисе. Тот улыбнулся тоже, и улыбка Тацуи отразилась в нем, как в зеркале, но совсем по-другому: более открытая, более жадная. От его цепкого темного взгляда сделалось жарко — еще жарче, потому что у Тацуи футболка и так подмокла на загривке. Влажная ткань неприятно липла к шее. Хотелось поскорее избавиться от нее, но игра слишком забавляла Тацую.

Он лизнул губы Кисе. Тот запустил пальцы ему в шлевки джинсов и потянул на себя. Это не было приказом, скорее приглашением. Весь Кисе был приглашением, если уж на то пошло. Конечно, Тацуя тут же повелся, подался вперед, влип всем телом, теснее некуда. Когда он потерся, Кисе слегка запрокинул голову. Вблизи видно стало, что под белой кожей бешено пляшет жилка, что ключицы чуть блестят от пота, что коротко остриженные волосы за ушами стоят дыбом. Тацуя уже знал, насколько эта шея чувствительная. Чуть лизнешь — и Кисе поплывет. Лизать Тацуя не стал, только дохнул мягко прямо в жилку. Хватило и этого: Кисе тряхнуло.

— Тебе ведь нравится, да? — спросил Тацуя хрипло и отступил — всего на полшага, так что воздух между ними продолжал искрить. Они с Кисе повернули головы почти синхронно. Баскетбол иногда позволяет проделывать такие штуки. Поиграешь, изучишь противника, как следует, и вот уже чуешь его каким-то неясным образом: нюхом, кожей, телом тоже — самым нутром.

— Да, — произнес Кисе низко, — тебе нравится, Ниджимураччи?

Конечно, оба они прекрасно знали, как выглядят со стороны. Тацуя сгреб короткие пряди Кисе в кулак и потянул его к себе, прихватил нижнюю губу зубами. Большим пальцем он поглаживал впадинку за ухом, медленно и нежно, но поцеловал жестко. А потом снова взглянул на Шузо. Тот ничего не сказал, только облизывал раз за разом сухие губы.

Он сидел на краю кровати, широко расставив ноги, а на джинсах был такой бугор, будто ему пятнадцать, и он только что по поддельному удостоверению пробрался на первое в жизни пип-шоу. Нифига себе такой стояк. Тацуя засмеялся.

— Шу, тебе не больно так сидеть? — спросил он и сделал шаг к нему. Кисе придвинулся с другой стороны. По правде, они и стояли-то в полуметре от Шузо, ведь так игра становилась намного интереснее. Так Шузо видел каждое их движение, каждое мимолетное прикосновение, чувствовал, как смешиваются их запахи, как потряхивает их обоих от возбуждения.

— Даже если было, я не заметил.

Теперь засмеялся и Кисе тоже. Он уже запустил руки под рубашку Шузо и гладил его живот, Тацуя видел, как двигаются его пальцы под тонкой тканью.

— Да ты прямо мастер комплиментов, — мягко произнес он Шузо в самое ухо и поцеловал его мягкие обкусанные губы. Облизал верхнюю, вздернутую и выступающую, обвел языком по кромке, почти не касаясь. Шузо стиснул одеяло, смял его в кулаке. Сегодня они играли в «смотри-но-не-трогай», и Тацуя вовсю пользовался этим. Он лизал, оставляя горячие влажные следы, дразнил и прикусывал, он толкался языком внутрь, чтобы добраться до внутренней поверхности губ, гладкой и чертовски чувствительной. Рот Шузо всегда заводил Тацую до дрожи. Однажды он кончил сразу же, как тот взял в рот, от одного только зрелища, как губы обнимают его член. Кисе внизу завозился с пряжками и пуговицами, и Тацуя прервал поцелуй.

— Да уж стараюсь, — глухо ответил Шузо и заметался взглядом между ними. — Вы сегодня решили меня убить? Я стану первым человеком, официально умершим от возбуждения.

Кисе фыркнул ему в живот, а Тацуя только улыбнулся и сполз ниже. В четыре руки они принялись быстро раздевать Шузо, стащили джинсы и рубашку, и трусы тоже. Стоял у него каменно, стоило оттянуть резинку — и член почти прижался к животу. Вишневая, шелково гладкая головка блестела от смазки. Вся мокрая — Тацуя провел пальцем, чтобы убедиться, и тут же убрал руку. Шузо сдавленно зарычал.

Они с Кисе отступили вновь и принялись теперь — куда медленнее! — раздевать друг друга. Тацуя приподнял футболку Кисе, потер его соски. Тот в ответ лизнул его шею. Кисе погладил поясницу, заставляя выгнуться. Тацуя погладил его член сквозь ткань. Они двигались так, словно танцевали, и Тацуе казалось даже, что он слышит музыку. Ладони провели по его шее, бедра прижались к его бедрам — Кисе, похоже, слышал ту же мелодию.

— Знаете, — сказал Шузо на кровати, — я в жизни никогда не молился, но сейчас я почти готов вознести мольбы всем богам, серьезно.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь терпеть, Ниджимураччи, — сообщил Кисе. Поддел. Потому что в первый раз, когда они оказались в постели, Шузо кончил сразу же, едва толкнулся в задницу Кисе. Глупо, конечно, вышло, все трое были пьяны, все трое не умели отступать и хотели друг друга уже давно. И ни Тацуя, ни Кисе тоже долго не продержались, а через пятнадцать минут они все равно пошли на второй заход, и Кисе вскрикивал и почти скулил, а Тацуя держал его голову на коленях и гладил по мокрым волосам.

— Не уверен, Рета, что Шу вообще знает слово «терпение», — сказал Тацуя, и они одновременно опустились на колени перед Шузо. — Когда боги раздавали терпение, Шу стоял в очереди за ебанутостью. И уж ее-то нагреб полные карманы.

Наклонившись, он дохнул на член Шузо. Лизнул коротко, будто пробовал соус — достаточно ли приправ. Щекой Тацуя чувствовал дыхание Кисе. Тот целовал бедра и выступающие косточки таза. Шузо вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения. Наверное, от ожидания и зверского возбуждения кожа у него сделалась безумно чувствительной.

Тацуя улыбнулся и подвинулся немного, чтобы Кисе было удобнее. Они сидели, соприкасаясь бедрами, переплетясь ногами, почти прижимаясь друг к другу. Кисе улыбался так — заговорщически. Это он придумал игру, фантазия у него всегда работала, как надо, можно даже сказать, что Тацуя иногда боялся его фантазии. Она вела их троих все дальше и дальше. Именно Кисе начал первым. Первым поцеловал Шузо — наверное, потому что знал его лучше. Потом повернулся к Тацуе и передал ему поцелуй. На его губах ощущался чужой вкус, вкус мягких губ, на которые Тацуя спускал иногда под одеялом. Наверное, они двое так и ходили бы вокруг да около. А еще — вокруг Кисе, которого вообще невозможно было не хотеть.

Но Кисе просто взял и утащил их в этот омут с головой.

Они с Тацуей поцеловались — прямо над головкой члена, а потом лизнули ее с двух сторон. Шузо крупно затрясло. Наверное, вид сверху был просто сумасшедший. По очереди они обхватывали губами головку. Пока Кисе сосал, Тацуя лизнул уздечку, погладил ее языком, спускаясь все ниже. Терпкий вкус смазки растекался по рту до самого горла. От горячей тягучей смеси запахов кружилась голова, и Тацуя думал о том, что может кончить от всего этого просто так. Они с Кисе столкнулись губами, поцеловались снова, и одновременно облизали член Шузо. Сначала стиснули языками уздечку, потом прошлись по кромке головки и обвели ее. Языки то и дело соприкасались, когда то один, то другой прикасался к щели. Пальцами Тацуя поглаживал то бедро, то коленку, то нежную бархатистую кожу над входом.

Шузо, вопреки обещаниям молиться, только сдавленно богохульствовал.

— Все, — признал Тацуя, — нахрен. Не могу больше.

— Я тоже, — ответил Кисе. — С ума сойти просто.

Они поднялись и потянули Шузо дальше на кровать. Тот не сопротивлялся и вообще слегка поплыл. Глаза, непроницаемо черные, невидяще скользили от Тацуи к Кисе и обратно. Он только подавался навстречу их рукам и бормотал:

— Черт, придурки, Рёта, какой же ты мудак, а. И ты Тацуя — тоже...

— Конечно, — согласился Тацуя и прижал член к его рту, провел, лаская губы головкой, пачкая их влагой. Шузо послушно взял. В этот момент Кисе как раз закончил возиться со смазкой. Тацуя видел, как его блестящий мокрый член скользит по промежности Шузо, трется о вход. Зрелище было то еще. Пиздец, а не зрелище. Шузо сосал ему, пока Кисе медленно проталкивался в него, придерживая за бедра. Каждый мягкий толчок заставлял Шузо стонать, и, загоняя ему в горло, Тацуя чувствовал как оно мягко обволакивает член и вибрирует от этих стонов.

Нет, все-таки никого из них надолго не хватит. В голове у Тацуи не было ничего, кроме шума, а Шузо уже мелко потряхивало. Когда Кисе наклонялся, толкаясь внутрь, становилось видно, что глаза у него тоже совершенно черные, только по самой кромке — тонкое колечко радужки. Тацуя поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал. И, кажется, именно поцелуй стал для Кисе последней точкой. Вскрикнув Тацуе в рот, он дернул Шузо на себя, двигаясь мелко и рвано, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Хочу тоже кончить в него, — сказал Тацуя хрипло, и Кисе, оглушенный и размякший, послушно выскользнул.

Шузо мотнул головой. Его красные раздраженные губы кривились, когда он ловил каждый вдох ртом — через силу. С члена капало так, что одеяло между его бедер потемнело от влаги, из задницы текло тоже. Сперма Кисе испачкала его мошонку. Тацуя легко вошел в растянутый анус. Шузо сжался вокруг члена, когда Тацуя толкнулся внутрь, и они кончили почти одновременно. Тацуя — укусив Шузо за плечо, а сам Шузо — уткнувшись в подушку и стиснув пальцами бедро Кисе.

Отстранившись, Тацуя посмотрел, как льется сперма из задницы Шузо. Ее было много, и когда он напрягался, крупные капли ползли между ягодиц. А потом они долго лежали втроем, тяжело дыша, переплетясь руками и ногами. Тацуя думал, что, пожалуй, так хорошо ему еще никогда не было. И о том, что Кисе на этом не остановится. Его фантазии хватит, чтобы увести их еще дальше, чтобы всю жизнь пробовать новое. Чтобы им троим никогда не было скучно.

Кисе посмотрел на него поверх плеча Шузо и хищно улыбнулся.


End file.
